gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Ayakashan (KH Roleplay Race)
The '''Ayakashans '''are an all female race of fox/human hybrid like humanoids. They resemble young, human women in almost everyway, except for their very long hair that reaches down to their abdomen, Fox like ears and tails, and claw like nails on their fingers. They originated from a union between a female human and a male Tyrian from many generations ago, before evolving into their own race. Though once a common "Hybrid Species" in the Universe, The Phantom Syndicate started the "Phantom Purge" event, which targeted Ayakashans among other races, and rendered them an endangered species. Ayakashans are just as long lived as Tyrians, but they can either develop to use the Force or the Aura, but normally not both at a time. Ayakashans need a mate to reproduce, but the offspring they birth will always be an Ayaksahan girl, with some traits of their "Father" in terms of genetics, but not usually appearance. They can mate with either Human races or Tyrians. It is unknown as to which world they originated that had both Humans and Tyrians, though some evidence points out to the lush jungle world of Ayaki III. Biology Ayakashans resemble young, human women in almost everyway, except for their very long hair that reaches down to their abdomen, Fox like ears and tails, and claw like nails on their fingers. The Hair color and Fur color of the Tail and Ears can range from Silver, Red, Blonde, Brown, Black and Gold. Eye Color is as broad as Humans and Tyrians. Ayakashan blood is red. Like the Tyrians, they have long lifespans and do not go through menopause (they can reproduce until death). They are also considered attractive by both Humans and Tyrians, though why is uncertain. As far as reproduction goes, they can mate with males of the Tyrian or Human Races (though they seem to prefer humans), as they are "Genetically Compatable" with said races. The Egg cells of the Ayakashans are specially evolved to develop into an Embryo that develops into an Ayakashan, with some traits from the father species (Eye color, Hair color, and other traits related). No one knows why it would not create a new hybrid, but research is being done on the matter. Though normally in tune with the Aura, like the Tyrians, the Ayakashans have rare individuals that are strong in terms of Force Powers, rivaling the strongest jedi. These Force Sensitive Ayakashans are said to be a seperate race that branched off from the main species, though no evidence has yet surfaced to support this. As an Endangered Species Ayakashans are currently put on the list of "Endangered Species" due to when Initas staged a Genocidal event known as the "Phantom Purge", where he targeted Ayakashans for the slaughter. As a result, the Ayakashans are now a rare sight outside of the few protected worlds they were able to find sanctuary in. History: TBA Journal Entry TBA Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Races Category:KH Roleplay: Non-Disney Content